


Truth is a distant star in our eyes

by JuliaBaggins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, M/M, oh and there's a snake at one point, post Thor: Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins
Summary: Takes place after Thor: Ragnarok, so there are spoilersThor makes it a habit to throw things at Loki while their feelings for each other grow stronger.





	Truth is a distant star in our eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's 5:30 in the morning after I've been working on this all night, and though I'll regret the lack of sleep I actually kinda like what I wrote

“I might give you a hug if you were actually here.”

It had nearly become a reflex to Thor by now, throwing whatever little object he found next to himself at one of his brother’s illusions. Only that now, the crystalline bottle stopper didn’t fly right through Loki, no. He caught it with confidence, the tiniest hint of a smile playing around his lips.

“I am here”, Loki said, and Thor nearly ran towards him; wrapping his brother in a hug that felt like he had been waiting for it his whole life.

Loki hugged him back, a bit awkward at first but then tighter, melting into Thor’s embrace. And when their lips found each other’s, none of them could have said who started the kiss, but it was not as if this would have mattered. What mattered was the feeling of fire between them, the way they suddenly seemed to be unable to keep their hands of each other. The next time Thor threw something at Loki, it was his shirt, and Loki caught it with a smirk before joining his brother on his bed.

 

Thor was watching Loki sleep. His brother’s face was relaxed, calmer than he ever allowed it to become while being awake; dark hair softly curling towards his shoulders. How long he had been staring, Thor couldn’t have said, only that when he had planned to get up, already sitting on the bed’s edge, he had turned around, seeing Loki snuggle into the warmth the mattress still held from where Thor just had been laying, and he didn’t find it in himself to move.

Thor just wondered if he should give in to the temptation of running a hand along Loki’s pale skin, through his dark hair, when his brother woke up, a tiny yawn leaving his lips. The way Loki stretched his pale limps reminded Thor of a cat, and when oh so green eyes finally blinked open at him, Thor didn’t even try to fight the fond smile that spread on his lips. After a moment of just looking at each other, Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor.

“Enjoying the view, are you?”, Loki asked in a slightly mocking tone. Not that this was very convincing to Thor, not with the way Loki still looked at him. Still, he decided to play along.

“Maybe a little”, Thor answered with a shrug, and Loki raised his eyebrow once more, a smirk playing around his lips.

Without thinking about it a lot, Thor grabbed the pillow nearest to him, throwing it at his brother’s face. The noise Loki made at that was somewhere between scandalized and laughing, and Thor couldn’t help but lean in and capture his lips in a soft kiss. 

 

They were sitting around a simple metal table, having dinner, and Loki had asked the Valkyrie to hand him an apple from the bowl just out of his reach. Just when she stretched out her fingers, Thor, who was sitting on her other side, grabbed one of the fruits, throwing it in Loki’s direction. Loki caught the apple, searching for his brother’s gaze. Therewhile, Thor seemed busy in his conversation with Banner, not looking up, and Loki kept watching him while eating his apple.

Loki thought about his brother’s habit of throwing things at him, and how it always seemed to make Thor happy when Loki caught them. There was a sentiment in these actions, in reminding himself that Loki was there with him, and though Loki wouldn’t want to name it, he couldn’t have denied the warm feeling this caused in his chest.

 

The next time Thor threw something at Loki, he was sitting in a chair in Thor’s room, reading, while a blanket that his brother had insisted on was covering his legs. Thor entered the room with a smile on his lips; the sound of the door causing Loki to look up from his book. He saw a glimpse of something red flying in his direction, and when he caught it, the thing turned out to be some kind of candy. 

“Thought you might like this”, Thor said, and when Loki tasted the candy’s sweetness, he had to agree. 

“I do like it”, Loki answered while getting up and walking in Thor’s direction. Loki carefully placed his hands on Thor’s shoulders before leaning in, and Thor couldn’t have said what felt sweeter, the candy or the lips on his.

 

Thor was walking through green grass, a light blue sky decorated with fluffy white clouds above him. There was a calmness to this place, birds singing somewhere in the distance, the sunlight warming his skin. A few steps ahead of him, Loki was walking, a light breeze moving through his hair. Time seemed meaningless, and Thor had no idea how long they already had been walking when suddenly, Loki turned around to point something out to Thor.

In a tree nearby, there was a little rainbow-coloured snake, curling around the breeches. When Thor carefully walked closer, Loki behind him, the snake stopped its movements to look at Thor. Eyes like black diamonds fixated on him, and when Thor extended his hand, the snake curled towards him, and it sent a thrill of joy through his heart when the colourful little animal moved on top of his hand. Slowly, as to not startle the snake, Thor sat down with his back to the tree, eyes still on his new friend. The snake began to curl through his fingers, and after admiring it a little longer, Thor carefully sat it back to its tree. 

Loki was staring off into the distance, his back towards Thor, and suddenly, the latter felt the urge to see his brother’s face. This was all it would have needed to turn this already wonderful moment into a perfect one, to see a smile displayed on Loki’s handsome faces. Not the most beautiful of days, not even a meeting with such a lovely animal, could ever compete with the happiness Loki caused Thor.

To catch the attention of his brother, who seemed oh so lost in his thoughts, Thor picked up a pinecone and threw it towards Loki’s shoulders. And then, the world seemed to tilt a bit sidewards. Because the little item flew right through Loki, causing the slightest of flickers in the illusion. Loki turned around with a cruel smirk decorating his features, and Thor felt himself shivering.

“Loki?”, Thor asked, trying his hardest to keep his voice calm.

“Don’t you see the illusion, brother dear? I’m not real. None of this is, never was.”

“No.”

Loki looked at Thor with another mocking grin, tilting his head a little to the side. And then, he just disappeared, leaving Thor alone and with a cold feeling in his chest. He took a deep breath, trying to make sense of what he had just seen. And then, he heard Loki’s voice again.

“Thor.”

Confused, Thor looked around, unable to spot his brother. What kind of witchcraft was this?

_“Thor!”_

There was an urgency in Loki’s voice now while at the same time, an invisible force seemed to pull at Thor, and shortly after, the world around him vanished.

 

Thor woke up in cold sweat and confusion. At first, he wasn’t sure about his whereabouts, but then he recognized the low lighting of his room on the spaceship, the light hum of the air conditioning. And, most important, Thor recognized the person sitting right next to him. Loki was looking at him with wide eyes and something bordering on worry etched into his features, but Thor still remembered the cruel smirk he had seen in his dream. Or rather nightmare, the way it had turned out.

“Thor?”, Loki asked in a cautious way; his hand moving a little closer to Thor’s on top of the blanket, but not quite touching.

Still shaken from his dream, Thor sat up, thereby moving a bit away from Loki. And this wasn’t intentional, not really, but Thor realized how it seemed when he saw a hint of hurt, closely followed by worry, flash in Loki’s green eyes. 

Thor’s hand touched something on the mattress, and without thinking about the pen or how it might have gotten in his (or, if he was honest, _their_ by now) bed, he threw it at Loki. And for the first time, he was actually scared at what might happen. When he started this habit, somewhere deep inside Thor had always _known_ that Loki wasn’t actually there, then, there had been the time when he got so surprised his heart seemed to skip a beat or three when Loki caught that crystalline stopper, and after that, ever since their hug that felt like coming home and everything that followed, he always had _known_ that Loki was here, with him. It had just been a thing he enjoyed doing, the proof that Loki was really _there_ so very visible whenever Thor decided to throw something little at him.

Now, Loki effortlessly caught the pen out of the air; realization dawning on his face. Carefully, he extended his hand once again, and this time, he actually intertwined his fingers with Thor’s. The blond released a breath while his whole body seemed to relax.

“I’m here”, Loki said, and then, after a short moment of looking into Thor’s deep blue eyes, taking in the relief there, “I’m not planning to leave you.”

At that, Thor smiled at him, a smile so bright Loki suspected that no one but his brother would have been capable of it. Loki was still getting used to smiles like that, especially to having them directed at him, and the terror in Thor’s eyes when he had finally managed to wake him up from his nightmare, the utter relief when Loki had caught the pen, these were new experiences. But Loki’s feelings for Thor were not, and so he just snuggled closer to the blond, carefully carding his fingers through now short hair. His other hand was still holding Thor’s, and when he felt his brother’s breathing getting more even as he fell back to sleep, Loki placed a gentle kiss on top of that hand. 

 

Nervously, Thor’s fingers were playing with the little white box. He had thought about this for quite some time now, but it was not that he wasn’t sure about it. Instead, Thor had simply waited for the right moment, and now, he decided that it had arrived. His gaze was fixed on the door, and when Loki finally walked through it, he curiously eyed Thor and the surroundings, the wine, the single candle. 

“What is this about?”, Loki asked while taking a step closer.

Instead of an answer, Thor gripped the box harder and finally threw it at Loki. As always, he simply caught it, and after a short glance at the box, Loki fixed his attention back on Thor.

“What’s inside there?”

“You should just open it”, Thor answered, and he hoped that his voice was not betraying just how nervous he was in that moment.

And Loki did, his fingers carefully opening the little box. Inside, a ring was glistening in the candle light; brushed silver decorated by little green and blue gemstones. Loki swallowed around the lump in his throat, and when he looked back at Thor, his vision was a little blurry. The question was there in Thor’s gaze, in the way he was nervously biting his lip, and Loki rushed to him as if on instinct, throwing himself in Thor’s arms.

 _“Yes”,_ Loki whispered, and none of them could have named a moment when they had been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Nice comments would make my day ❤
> 
> Title from Poets of the Fall's song "Moonlight Kissed"
> 
> Also, you're very welcome to come talk to me about the movie and stuff on Tumblr: consulting-angel-in-bag-end ;)


End file.
